No one really wins
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Loki e Sif estão perdidos em um labirinto inimigo e precisam aprender a trabalhar juntos se quiserem sobreviver.


**Título:** No one really wins  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Nayla  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo(20/07/2011)** MS Pré-filme  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> violência e spoilers pro filme. Jotun!Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> ;r  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Sim [ ] Não  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Loki e Sif estão perdidos em um labirinto inimigo e precisam aprender a trabalhar juntos se quiserem sobreviver. Nessa fic eles têm 15 anos.  
><strong>Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a):<strong> HannaHell  
><strong>NA: **Credo, é difícil escrever uma fic de 1500 palavras... As minhas geralmente tem mais de 2000. =/ Enfim, espero muito que a Hanna goste porque ela é tão surtada quanto eu com Loki/Sif e eu obviamente tinha que torturar o Loki um pouquinho porque... Que graça tem coisas fáceis demais? Nenhuma MWUAHAHAHAHA  
>Eu não explicifiquei o porque deles estarem nesse labirinto por causa do limite de palavras D: Mas é tudo culpa do Thor e da sede de sangueaventura dele

**xxx**

- Nós estamos perdidos, em um labirinto inimigo, que por sinal, possui um exército de trolls prontos para nos matar sem a menor hesitação e ainda assim você... Você! – Sif explodiu de raiva, empurrando o príncipe contra a parede. – É você quem me faz perder a paciência.  
>- É um dom. – Loki sorriu pra ela, não querendo demonstrar o desconforto de ter a guerreira tão perto. – Um de muitos outros.<br>- Você se superestima demais, Loki. – É tudo o que ela tem a dizer antes de virar de costas, retomando a caminhada.  
>- Sério? – O príncipe seguiu-a, prolongando a conversa. – Nós estamos perdidos num enorme labirinto por culpa de meu querido irmão, na iminência do ataque e seu orgulho não permite que peça a minha ajuda.<br>- Eu não confio em você. Mas ótimo, faça algo, salve o dia! – Jogou as duas mãos para cima. – Quero ver se... - Um súbito urro a interrompeu no meio da frase, e o chão começou a tremer.  
>- Trolls... – Loki fechou os olhos e tremeu. – Últimas palavras? – Perguntou debochado para a garota.<br>- Nós não vamos morrer. – E por um motivo qualquer, ela sorriu.  
>- Huh. – Loki sabia que não deveria retribuir. – Ingenuidade e arrogância em quatro palavras. Impactante. – Filosofou sobre a escolha dela e respirou fundo, levantando as mãos. Pequenas chamas, que pareciam ter surgido de suas longas mangas, seguiam seus movimentos mas somente ao alcançarem o teto e as paredes ao redor do príncipe, é que elas crepitaram, crescendo e se espalhando. – Vamos. – Loki puxou-a pelo braço, para longe.<br>Seu toque, ironicamente, era frio.  
>- Não me toque! – Ela puxou o braço de volta, fazendo com que ambos virassem a direita. Depararam-se com uma grande barreira de pedra, bloqueando o caminho. – Não, não, DROGA!<br>Eles sabiam que não demoraria muito para serem encurralados.  
>- Quais são as suas últimas palavras? – Sif desembainhou sua espada, olhos fixos na criatura mágica. Era a primeira vez que enfrentaria um em uma batalha de vida ou morte. O momento de provar seu valor, sua bravura finalmente chegara... E ela estava tremendo. – Loki?<br>- Eu vou matá-lo. – O príncipe não hesitou antes de responder. – Eu vou... matá-lo e vou ser o herói e todos se curvarão diante da minha superioridade. – Mesmo tremendo de medo, ele olhou-a bem nos olhos e sorriu, cínico. –Inclusive você.  
>Ela não deveria ter sorrido de volta. – Isso é o que você pensa! – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, viu a figura de Loki dissolver em pleno ar, e ressurgircom diversos clones, em volta do troll, confundindo –o e fornecendo a Valquíria a chance perfeita para atacar, esfaqueando o monstro bem na perna.<br>O troll berrou de dor e chutou o ar com força, até atingí-la. Loki não conseguiu conter um grito ao ver a garota ser jogada contra a parede, revelando sua localização, entre suas projeções astrais. Esse breve minuto de distração foi tudo o que o troll precisou para agarrar-lhe o corpo.  
>- LOKI! – Sif se desesperou ao ouvi-lo gritar de dor mas suas pernas falharam, impedindo-a de se levantar para ajudá-lo.<br>- Sif. – Loki tentou gritar mas sua voz falhou ao sentir o aperto ficar tão forte que... Ele não conseguia respirar, ELE NÃO CONSEGUIA RESPIRAR! Sentiu lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos e ele soube, na mesma hora, que esse era o fim, que ele iria morrer.  
>Pelas mãos de uma criatura grande e burra. Depois de afirmar inúmeras vezes a Thor que seu intelecto superaria qualquer força física em uma luta. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.<br>Sif gritou mais uma vez e agarrando-se a uma pedra a sua frente, puxou o corpo, arrastando-se na direção do monstro, já que suas pernas não a obedeciam. A morena tinha dito, ela tinha garantido que eles não morreriam e, ao contrário do príncipe, ela não mente.  
>Certo?<br>Sentiu a visão desfocar à medida que as lágrimas foram se acumulando em seus olhos e ela xingou alto, tudo e todos. Especialmente Loki porque ele não pode morrer, ele não pode... – Eu sempre te achei fraco, PROVE-ME ERRADA! - Gritou, socando o chão com força e fechou os olhos, esperando.  
>Um silêncio profundo seguiu seu pedido desesperado e ela abriu os olhos, ainda relutante. Sabia que não estava preparada para descobrir o que acontecera, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar. Rangeu os dentes e esperou as sombras fundirem-se e ganharem foco, adquirindo cores.<br>Sif esfregou os olhos, para obter uma visão melhor e seu coração quase parou, tamanho o susto: O troll estava completamente congelado, o gelo ainda atingindo parte do chão sobre seus dois pés. Uma rachadura formou-se no dedo polegar do monstro e se alargou, espalhando-se por todo o corpo da criatura, num ritmo desajustado. O peso do príncipe se tornou demais para ser sustentado e o braço se partiu em milhões de pedaços, soltando-o.  
>- LOKI! – Sif entrou em pânico ao ver o moreno cair e começou a arrastar-se até ele, tentando ignorar os arranhões que adquiria devido ao atrito. Parou a poucos metros dele ao ver seu rosto.<br>Estava azul.  
>- Eu... – O rapaz tremia como uma folha de árvore, olhando estupefato para as próprias mãos. – Eu estou amaldiçoado? Eu... Sif? – Ele perguntou, mesmo recusando-se a virar para ela. – Eu não posso voltar... Eu estou, eu estou. – Sua cabeça funcionava a mil, pensando em todas as possíveis razões e pior, nas prováveis conseqüências. – Eles vão me matar. Você... – Sua voz falhou.<br>- Loki... – Sif sabia que não existia jeito de fazer o príncipe retornar a Asgard com a aparência de um... Jotun. Ela sabia o que isso significava: ela havia falhado. Com ele. –Você não pode... – Era culpa dela.  
>- Você vai me matar? – Loki engoliu um soluço e virou-se para ela, os olhos, agora vermelhos, estavam repletos de lágrimas. – Eu sou... Eu sou um monstro.<br>- Eu... Eu não tenho medo de você! – Ela quase gritou, sua voz escapando-lhe demasiadamente fina para seu gosto e a moça agarrou-lhe o braço, para provar suas palavras.  
>Ele sabia que a guerreira estava mentindo, ele conseguia senti-la tremer de medo e ele riu, alto, não tendo mais o que fazer. Sif sorriu de volta para ele, os lábios colados um no outro e abaixou a cabeça, querendo guardar, salvar esse momento <em>Já que ela não poderia salvá-lo <em>de qualquer maneira.  
>Percebeu, subitamente, que a pele do braço de Loki, embaixo de seus dedos, começava a clarear, adquirindo o tom rosado e saudável dos asgardianos. – LOKI, VEJA! VOCÊ ESTÁ VOLTANDO AO NORMAL, VEJA! – Exclamou, não conseguindo reconhecer o turbilhão de sentimentos que a atingiu com a notícia.<br>- O QUÊ? – Loki virou-se rapidamente, seu rosto iluminando-se à medida que uma teoria surgiu-lhe a mente. Para testá-la, ele levou ambas as mãos ao rosto da garota, que quase caiu deitada graças ao súbito movimento. Não demorou muito para os dedos do príncipe voltarem a cor normal. – É VOCÊ, SIF, É VOCÊ!  
>- Eu... Nós vamos conseguir, Loki, NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR! - Foi a vez da guerreira tocá-lo, agora no ombro, aproveitando-se de um rasgo em sua roupa para entrar em contato com a pele do outro. – Você... – Ela parou a frase no meio, não encontrando uma palavra que descrevesse corretamente tudo que sentia.<br>Loki fechou os olhos e se aproximou seu rosto do dela, até seus lábios se tocarem. A pressão foi tanta que Sif conseguiu sentir o gelo derretendo contra a sua pele, o frio se dissipando... E de repente, ficou quente, muito quente.  
>Ela retribuiu o beijo com força, colocando em ações todo o desespero, o alívio, os sentimentos estúpidos, inadequados, idiotas, sentimentos malditos... Os quais ela nunca se permitiria admitir. E ela sabe que o príncipe está fazendo o mesmo. Eles estão quites.<br>Mais do que quites, nesse momento, eles são iguais. Ninguém está no controle, ninguém está vencendo, nem perdendo. Nesse momento, eles compartilham algo, eles estão ligados por uma necessidade, um desejo, um sentimento... Maior e mais apavorante do que qualquer troll, do que qualquer Jotun.  
>- LOKI, SIF ! – Uma voz distante os fez pular para longe um do outro, seus corações, ainda batendo no mesmo ritmo esbaforido.<br>- Thor? – Sif reconheceu a voz.  
>- Sif, Sif. – O loiro correu até eles, guiando-se pela voz da amiga. – Você está bem? LOKI! – Exclamou horrorizado ao ver o irmão mais novo cheio de arranhões. – O que aconteceu? – Ajoelhou-se ao lado do príncipe, agarrando-o pelos ombros.<br>- Ele... Nós estamos bem, Thor. – Sif interveio. – Um troll nos seguiu mas nós... Nós conseguimos.  
>Thor assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente, sem contestar, e se dipôs a ajudar ambos a se levantarem. – Vamos, vamos voltar pra casa. – Disse suavemente.<br>Por mais que Loki quisesse informar o irmão mais velho de sua façanha, vangloriar-se de sua vitória, ele manteve-se calado. Assumir o que acontecera tornaria todos os acontecimentos daquele dia reais... E isso não podia acontecer. Talvez se ele fechasse os olhos por um minuto, quando ele os reabrisse, poderia fingir que foi só um sonho.  
>E foi isso que aconteceu.<p> 


End file.
